An Immortals Wish
by Revy Callahan
Summary: Set in Fairy Tail meet the one and only Zeref's daughter Revy a soul mage, and a demon, he created alongside with E.N.D to destroy him. Follow her along her journey as she joins Fairy Tail. While trying to hold her own powers and secrets back, and even gets caught up in there shenanigans and even creates some of her own.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Were All Destined To Die, The World Or Demons?

Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima has that pleasure. I only own my character Revy.

"I can't, I just can't..." A shadow wept, crouched over banging her first on the ground. "P-Please you c-can't die. Not yet." she cried for the being below her.

"I'm not dying I'm just... going away for awhile." The soft voice reassured her.

"No even you know that's not true please you can't leave me." The young girl begged.

"Please... I beg you protect them... protect Fairy Tail... honor yourself.." The figure tried to breathe out before her final breath. " P-Please Revy d-don't forget." She finished causing the young girl to start crying all over again.

"N-No... " The figure, Revy reach out to touch her face which had gone cold soon a bright light enveloped the wounded girl pushing back Revy "P-P lease you can't leave me I need you," The girl begged as the light started to fade away taking the young girl with it." M-Mavis!" The girl wailed as the light finally disappeared it started to rain from the heavens." I, I'll keep it... I'll keep every last word of our promise."

"I wouldn't guarantee that," a new voice announced behind her " I'm sorry but this has to be done so that everything will work out." As Revy turned around already knowing who that voice belongs to.

"W-Why... are you.. here." She asked ' I'm sorry... I have to do this... forgive me my child.' His answer echoed within her mind when he plunged his hand right though her chest and straight into her heart "Y-You.. k-know this w-won't k-kill me," she coughed up a lot of blood almost losing consciousness

"That what I'm counting on." He told her ripping his arm out leaving a gaping whole in her chest. Causing her to fall to the ground beneath him inducing more pain and blood throughout her lungs." You'll just lose all of your memories." He said to her as he knelt down and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead.

As he moved his arm away and stood up turning around to leave right as Revy grabbed his ankle " I...I...I'll n-never forgive y-you Z-Zeref." She told him as her memories started to surface and then fade away into a blockade in her mind. The only evidence that the young man Zeref showed any remorse was the sliver of guilt that flashed on his face before it disappeared again. When Revy finally fell unconscious Zeref shook off her grip that was attached to his ankle.

Walking away he thought about the future that has yet to come." I know... but soon enough were all destined to die," fading off into thin air he asked the same question that soon would be answered in the future " The whole world or us, demons?.. its your choice Revy." Before he finally faded away he turned back with the look of a loving father remembering the time he created her book and she started calling him 'Daddy' "Please... make the right choice... follow your heart.. my child." Giving one last final goodbye.

A.N: please tell me if you like the story idea. It could go somewhere but if nobody likes it so far I could scrap it. So please remember to review


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: After Forgotten Promises

Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. I only own my character Revy and my own ideas.

Present day Magnolia- Guild Hall

" What did you say ash for brains!" The young man yelled already stepping into a fighting stance causing the air around him to get a few degrees colder.

" I'll say it again ice princess!" The other young man yelled his fist soon engulfed in flames. About to yell again but was interrupted by a red haired girl smashing both of the guys heads together.

" Will you two knock it off!" She yelled it a murderous tone causing the whole guild to go quiet.

" There she goes again causing More damage than those two do." The young blonde sighed resting her chin on her hand.

In reply, one young flying blue cat swayed by her saying " Aye."

Outside the guild

Revy's: P.O.V

"Fairy...Tail," My young feminine voice muttered underneath my huge black cloak. "Why... what...does this... mean." I put my hand against the door feeling the old wood creak ' Why do I fell like I promised something to some one about this name...Fairy Tail.' I thought to myself as I pushed the door even farther open. "There's only one way." I whispered to only me.

Normal: P.O.V

The whole guild quieted and all turned to see the cloaked dark figure at the door. The only thing that you could see were her bare feet and each time she took a step it left a little wet footprint due to the rain, and a nice little jingle caused by jewelry. Questions whispered throughout the guild " Who is she," " What is she doing here."What caused all these questions was due to the fact that nobody not even the dragon slayers could detect footsteps, her breathing or even her heartbeat all you could hear was the slight jingle of the bracelets on her feet.

The young bartender was surprised when a petite hand landed on the counter along with more bracelets around her wrists. She was even more surprised what the soft voice asked. " Where is the master of this guild."

" H-He's upstairs I'll lead him to you," she answered getting out from behind the counter. " My names MiraJane by the way." She introduced herself waiting for the cloaks girl's name as they headed upstairs which never came.

Revy's: P.O.V

'What is this girl, she looks weak but I can sense a strong soul' As I walked up stairs I hear a distant grumble probably the guild master if I had to guess.

" My names MiraJane by the way," The bartender proclaimed like waiting in return for mine 'Should I have given her my name like a normal person, but I'm not exactly human anymore I'm not even sure I'm living anymore, so I don't think the rules apply to me anymore.' Once we reached the second floor she led me down a hallway and into another one. When we reached the door she timidly knock a closed fist on the door. A grumble erupted from the other side. " Master we have a guest who I think is willing to join."

" Alright, why don't you come on in." A clearly irritated voice called, MiraJane opened the door and ushered me inside once we entered the room I took a quick sweep of my surroundings and realized it looked the same as any old office a bookshelf on one side of the room a desk on the far back of the wall, a couch facing the desk and two armchairs facing each other. On top of the desk were big huge stacks of paper which I assume was probably paperwork my guess was finally answered after an angry grumble from the other side of that paperwork was emitted.

" Fairy Tail gets a lot of paperwork from the magic council and master hates doing it." MiraJane whispered quietly to me 'What is this magic council,... sounds like some sort of cult.'

Natsu P.O.V

' Who was that girl she didn't even sound like she was alive weird oh well I got to get back to my fight with Gray wait... what,'" What the hell did you just call me stripper."

He really has the nerve to smirk at me " I said maybe your just to scared to fight while Erza's around flame for brains." That just irked me even more.

" Natsu," a small blue little cat quickly flew over to his shoulder. " You really shouldn't start a fight.. Erza looks like shes in a terrible mood." He whispered the last part fearing the red head would hear him.

" Not right now Happy I need to teach ice princess the meaning of pain." I told my lifelong best friend.

" Natsu, Gray you two better knock it off... Right...Now." Erza demanded clearly angry with a hint of something else.

"...Aye," we both muttered sitting down. ' Man Erza ruins all the good fights.'

Erza's P.O.V

'That girl why does she unsettle me so much... Damn I shouldn't be acting this way... I have to calm down and focus.'

" Is everything okay Erza," My good friend Lucy asked she always worries about us, and is probably the most level headed in our team hell the guild excluding Levy.

" I'm fine just a little headache with stopping these two lately from fighting," I answered her trying to off put my uncertainty, she didn't seem that convinced with that little lie but she quickly wrote it off and laughed.

"These two can be a handful especially Natsu." she just continued to laugh and I joined her with a small forced little chuckle of my own

" Neither I or the guild should trust her." I quietly mumbled furrowing my eyebrows glaring at the floor probably emitting a dark aura as it is.

" What... did you say... Erza." Lucy asked me a little bit frightened but also with a worried tone and look in front of my face causing my eyes to snap up and every dark feature to be erased.

" Nothing." I gave her one of my signature small smiles they weren't like her big flashy uplifting smiles but they had the same effect and it seemed to put her at peace.

' Please... let my instincts be... wrong on this one.'


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: A Long Way From Having Happiness

Normal P.O.V

Guild- Masters office

" So I'm guessing that you'd want to join?" Master Makarov asked.

" Join?" Revy questioned " Yes." Revy didn't know why she said yes it just kinda flowed out of her mouth before she even thought.

" Well welcome to Fairy Tail," Makarov exclaimed " Uhhh what was you name again?"

" Revy." The young girl spoke taking off her hood to reveal a beautiful face with a blue eye on her left side and a silver eye on her right. Beautiful hair that started out black around the roots and faded to white and then red at the tips. Master thought turned dirty as his sight gathered at her body.

" Master I'll take her down and give her guild stamp." Mirajane told Makarov quickly to get Revy out of his office before he pissed her off. The two headed out of his office and down the steps Revy took this chance to search her surroundings what first caught her hair was a group of teens about her age one boy with shocking pink hair and a scaley scarf around his neck the next boy was naked with well she couldn't get past the naked part so she moved on let's say he didn't make a good impression. The first girl was smiling brightly with golden hair laughing as the two boys were fighting. The other girl caught her attention with scarlet red hair and eyes that were glaring right at her shook Revy's core 'better watch out for her' was the only thought that came to mind. What also caught her attention was a flying blue talking cat she was astounded by the many things in this guild she couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face.

The two ladies stop at the bar "Where and what color would you like your guild stamp?" Mirajane asked nicely holding up the stamper.

" Ummm how about black and on my left ribcage." Revy thought very quickly trying not to dwell on it to much.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail," A feminine voice called out to her as Revy turned around she saw the golden girl wave to her as she walked up " My names Lucy nice to meet ya." Golden girl smiled brightly again waiting for my name.

" Revy and the same from me." She told golden girl politely bowing down slightly surprising Lucy.

" Come join us at our table our team won't mind." Revy quietly answered a yes but on the inside she was gladly accepting. When they got to the table everybody introduced themselves pinky was now Natsu. Naked man was Gray and he told her sorry about her seeing him like that and it just happens, blushing slightly. The scarlet woman was Erza and she was actually polite acting like nothing happened between them. Lastly the cute blue cat introduced himself as Happy.

" Revy its very nice to meet you." She for once smiled and bowed slightly showing some hospitality to them. Which surprised everybody and told her not to do that. In turn caused Revy to let out a little giggle surprising herself and the others who ended up laughing with her in the end

" My sweet girl I hope you live this life happily but don't forget there will be hardships in this life more than you can comprehend." A man was looking trough a crystal ball all dressed in black.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: My Magic Is My Curse

" So what type of magic do you use!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his foot on the table leaning forward glaring at her like he wants a fight.

" M-Magic I don't really know if you'd call it magic more like a curse to me." Revy stuttered because this was the first time a man was this close to her since him.

" What do you mean curse?" Lucy asked looking puzzled.

" Its like take-over but with my soul I take on a type of magic and a different personality that fits the person for example the god Zeus he uses lightning magic and is very assertive and judgmental." Revy explained with worry in her voice that he might take of fence to that.

" Never heard of it." Erza said

" Its basically very rare its called soul magic I only know of one other person who had it, and that was my mother." Revy continued

" Well I'm a dragon slayer fire is my specialty!" Natsu excitedly said leaning back.

" You already know me as Gray I'm an ice wizard." he smugly said stepping infront of Natsu indicating a fight between them.

" Lucy, celestial wizard," She also introduced her self excitedly gaining Revys attention.

" Requip mage." Was all Erza muttered eyeing Revy still not convinced she's totally good.

" And I'm Happy as you can see I use aera."

" He's so, so, so ADORABLE!!!" Revy exclaimed catching the flying cat and hugging him real tight not wanting to let go.

"Help...me." Happy gasped for breath and when Revy realized what was happening she gladly let go so she didn't squeeze the cat to death. The only person who paid attention was Lucy who was now laughing at Happy's misfortune, seeing how Erza went to break up Natsu and Gray's fight.

" So how'd you come to find Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

" I'm not quite sure I came upon it during my travels and I remember someone saying the name once but I couldn't remember who or why." Revy tried to sound out her thoughts confusing herself, but Lucy seemed to get it and started to go on and on and on about how Natsu brought her here and her meeting the members and some of their missions but it quite in fact bored Revy to death you could say if she could die.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Zues, Poseidon, Hades!!

" Revy he's coming your way!" Gray yelled pointing at the leader of the bandits they had been assigned to take down heading straight for Revy.

"I call upon thee Zeus Olympian god invade thy soul" Revy chanted her usual summoning words calling the lightning God to her side. **_'Let's take him down quick I'm growing very bored of these long fights_** ' Zeus's voice echoed within her mind giving her orders. _'okay'_ She replied instantly moving quickly on her feet to avoid the bandit's attacks "Let's go Zeus!" Revy exclaimed talking to herself.

Revy sprinted forward when she finally saw her opening bringing up her knee and slamming it into his chest with such force. Her now golden eyes and blonde hair rustling in the wind as he knocked her back and she skidded on the floor trying to keep her balance. Revy decided it was now her turn to take the advantage on this fight and brought forth even more power from the god. Once the light that had engulfed her faded. She wore a slim fit short black mini dress fading into gold stars at the end of the fabric. She had shackles around her wrist attached to a golden lightning rod which was giving off immense amounts of electricity. **" By the God Zeus you'll now be punished by the heavens."** Her voice became slightly more demanding befitting the personality of Zeus since they now have divided up the control evenly 50-50.

Revy/Zeus sprinted forward again but this time flipping over the dude bringing back the lightning rod into the small of his back releasing immense amounts of electricity into him shocking him into his core to stun him as he shook like a cartoon character until he finally fell to the ground unconscious.

" Were good now you can leave." Revy told Zeus as he just scoffed at her and left not caring about what some little human or demon says anyway.

 ** _"Now that was rude to the young lady."_** Poseidon's smooth talking voice rang throughout her mind still trying to charm his way into control.

 ** _" Yeah!! I mean miss Revy the least he could do was thank you for the little bit of freedom he had."_** Hades voice rung in her mind causing her to ball her hands up into a fist leaving half moon marks on her flesh due to her nails, for how loud and childish he always is.

" Shut up both of you!" Revy yelled to herself as she held her head massaging her temples for the headache that is now forming. The others who had been in front of her turned their heads from the sudden outburst since they can't hear all of her voices in her mind well the other voices. _"Woops I need to remember to think it to you guys...and also to put up the damn fucking wall to keep you guys out and for not taking control."_ Revy finished blocking the guys out to finally leave her alone.

" Woah that was like so cool right Natsu!" Happy shouted leading the whole group towards Revy.

" Totally!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly

" So that's what your soul magic is like?" Lucy questioned

" Yep it's sorta weird in my opinion and really hard to keep them from taking over." Revy explained

" You mean its more like take over magic?" Gray asked in a huffed voice somehow losing his shirt as he was fighting.

" Yeah except its with my soul not really my body so only my eyes and hair, and I guess my my outfit change really." Revy told him clearing up the confusion.

" Well let's home I have some business that I want to attend to when we get back to Magnolia." Erza said to the group already walking away not giving anyone else the chance to talk against her.

" Well we can't go against Erza so let's head back." Lucy sighed as the whole group started to follow Erza.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: The Magic Council

" The what?" Revy asked the group as they started to explain the rules of magic.

" The magic council they uphold all the rules and punish those who don't follow them as they see fit." Erza explained it once again. Revy nodding her head in agreement along with what Erza was saying.

" But don't worry they usually tend to stay in our business but actually never punish us... at least yet." Lucy gave a little chuckle sighing a bit.

" Aye!" Happy flew towards her laying his belly down onto her head resting a bit. Revy smiled and patted his back and laughed a little when she saw Natsu's pouting face because Happy left him.

As they headed back to the guild they heard the rambunctious laughter erupt from the guild as if a party was being held.

" Were back!!" Natsu yelled kicking the door open slamming it into the walls behind them.

" Natsu!" Master yelled growing big in size which surprised Revy in fact it quite shocked her. " You destroyed half the city again!" he raised his hand and slammed it down on Natsu causing the whole team well, Lucy to sweatdrop, Revy to cringe, Gray to laugh, and Erza to shake her head. Master shrunk for us to also tell us good job at catching the bandits but be careful next time. Since he didn't want any more papers complaining from the magic council.

Lucy took Revy around to introduce everyone that was in the guild. And the rules to follow. "Well that's everyone and the only rule that the guild upholds is that only S-Class mages can go onto the second floor to take those missions."

" Okay but... what happens if I do go up there." Revy asked the first question that popped into her mind pointing to the second platform.

" You get punished Natsu once took a mission from there and dragged me along for the ride-" Lucy kept going on and on about that stupid mission from galuna island but Revy zoned out looking around she saw MiraJane working the bar, Levy reading a book, Elfman cheering about something manly, Erza was eating her strawberry cake taht she loves, and Gray and Natsu were fighting. Revy took this chance to look up at back again to the second floor as she knew she could make herself an S-Class mage easily. What Revy saw amazed her she saw a man sitting alone in the back glaring down right into her eyes. The man's firm built body under a tight black muscle shirt and nice long muscular arms connecting to them. She saw nice light blonde hair and deep blue eyes and a scar that looked like a lightning bolt across his right eye. She scanned down to see a small smirk adorning his lips causing Revy to blush instantly to be caught staring so intensely. Turning her head away her heart started to pound hard against her chest to where she could almost hear it through her ribcage.

" W-Whos that?" Revy questioned pointing up to the god-like man.

" Huh oh that's Laxus master's grandson you do not want to mess with him." Lucy looked to where Revy was secretly pointing and grimaced as she remembered what Cana had told her what happen to her in the S-Class exam.

" Laxus." Revy whispered


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: A Blushing Demon

" Youre staring you know" Lucy said elbowing Revy in the side.

" N-No im not," Revy muttered as a poor excuse sighing she spoke "hes just... just breath taking to look at." Revy stuttered not knowing he could hear every single word they were saying due to his dragon ears which caused his smirk to grow even wider.

" Umm guess I should have told you...he can hear every word were saying." Lucy turned around and said truthfully to Revy.

" Wha!" Revy whispered blushing insanely whipping her head up to see the man but he was already gone 'Maybe he didn't hear' Revy thought since he was gone.

Meanwhile Laxus was already making his way down the staircase heading for the two females. Lucy warned Revy once she saw him heading their way. As soon as Revy turned around to take a look and saw him she took her chance and ran off outside the guild not wanting to confront the very man she said was breath taking.

" Where did she go." Laxus grabbed Lucy by her elbow scaring the crap out of her.

" Sh-She said she needed to find a place to l-live I think." Lucy stuttered felling her own heart pound in her chest.Laxus groaned and left the guild hoping to find her. After he got of the guild he realized she didn't even have a scent to be followed by.

Revy looked at a bunch of houses but she decided on a small apartment that lived above the landlord which was a kind old man who gave her a deal of 60,000 jewels once every other month. The apartment consisted of four areas a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom all connected in a circle. Revy was glad it was already furnished for her cause by the time she bought new furniture and dragged it where it needed to be she wouldn't be able to afford the rent much less work to gain money. Revy was moving around furniture when suddenly a thunderstorm clouded over Magnolia. She was sitting on her bed watching the rain fall, hearing the thunder, and liked watching lightning stream across the darkened sky.

Revy decided to take a nice hot bath in her new tub for some relaxing then she'd settle down with a nice book and drink some hot coffee since she couldn't stand the taste of tea. At around 11 she settled into her bed after stripping off her clothes down to her underwear and climbed into bed. The sounds of the thunderstorm lulled her into a deep sleep where she'd dream of a certain hot blonde with a certain hot jagged lightning shaped scar.

~ Time skip to morning ~

Revy woke up slamming her hand on her alarm clock signaling that it was 7 am. climbing out of her bed she jumped into the hot shower using coconut and honey shampoo and conditioner and mango body wash finishing she dried of with a towel and put on a new pair of underwear pulling on a see through long black sleeve shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans, and a pair of black wedged heels. Finishing her makeup which consisted of black eyeliner and red lipstick then giving off a final greeting in the mirror she grabbed her keys off the little fishbowl and left.

Revy headed for the guild at 8 am wanting to catch an early breakfast at the guild. But before she reached the door a man stood in front of them waiting for her. His eyes opened once a new scent came to his nose and a smirk adorned his face. A certain hot blonde with certain hot scar stood in font of her causing her face to get even redder than the cool fall air had already done.


End file.
